The Northern California Cancer Center is proposing a one day Breast Cancer Summit addressing the economics of breast cancer. The perspectives to be explored include the cost to the patient, the employer, the insurer and the community. The targeted audience includes change agents who are in positions to effect the development and implementation of breast cancer screening and educational programs; businesses, insurers, philanthropic foundations, community agencies and patient advocates. The program is being developed with the assistance of a broad based planning group including individuals and agencies representing breast cancer advocates, funding agencies, universities, community agencies, educators, health care providers and human resource directors. A format of seven general sessions and three concurrent round tables will be used to address cancer statistics, costs, detection techniques, corporate and community detection models, motivations for funding and implementing screening programs and related legislation.